


Hugs and Kittens

by ahhelga



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Hugs, I don't think I've written this much fluff before, Ladybug honestly shifting gears here, i honestly don't know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 10:06:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6047590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahhelga/pseuds/ahhelga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>New developments between Ladybug and Chat Noir lead to surprising reactions from Ladybug and a pretty long overdue realization</p><p>AKA Ladybug loves to hug Chat</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hugs and Kittens

**Author's Note:**

> I literally cranked this out between teaching classes. Keep in mind, I only minimally polished it, so if you find any errors, feel free to let me know!
> 
> (Also, I got mos def plotbunnied for a second part...)

As it happens, there is a light at the end of each night. Despite all the fun she has with Chat Noir, despite the thrill she gets as she transforms into Ladybug, despite being everything she’s not in her everyday life, she does have one thing to look forward to. And that is the final goodbye she gets with Chat Noir, her partner, her (second) best friend.

Sure, he’s not as close as Marinette is to Alya, but there’s a certain togetherness one feels to another person after spending nearly every night with them for over three years’ time. And now, the time has come for their final goodbye. 

They used to a celebratory “pound it” as they have done every time they concluded their time with the akuma, but they’ve moved onto a recent development: a hug.

He first hugged her, long ago, when he thought that she had gotten eaten by a dinosaur; that first time, she was a little startled, but unsurprised. After all, at that point they were already close, so close that she trusted him with her life. Still, the hugging didn’t occur often after that, but slowly, Chat had gotten more affectionate in the past year. Nuzzling her and being near her, and, at first to her embarrassment, touching her often. It was the little things, like resting his arm against hers while they were standing, or keeping his fingers to her back whenever they were getting ready to attack an akumatized victim, or patting her head every so often.

She found that she didn’t hate it so much.

So - slowly, slowly, they reached a point that they both would go in for a hug at the end of a successful fight. Sometimes it was the quick, joyous side hug. Sometimes it was a hug where Chat would pick her up and spin her in a thrill. Sometimes it was a lingering, full bodied hug in which Ladybug would throw in her entire being.

Ladybug has never felt so close to another person. While Alya is her confidante in all things Marinette, Chat Noir is her other half. Just hours before this moment, Marinette would have blushed and said that was silly -  _ Adrien _ should be her “other half.”

But Ladybug was finding that, after each battle, after each encounter with Chat, while it may not have been a romantic pull towards him, her true partner lied in one Chat Noir.

Therefore, it’s instinctual to reach for the hug this time around. But in Ladybug’s eagerness to get to him, considering how far she is from him, she  _ leaps _ right into his arms. 

There’s a split second when he seems to startle, but Chat Noir’s catlike reflexes keep both him and Ladybug intact. (Except maybe her pride because she’s just realized that she actually  _ jumped _ into their hug.) Chat keeps them both up effortlessly, still holding onto her tight as she buries her face in the crook of his neck and keeps her legs wrapped tight around his waist. In this position, she can smell the leathery material and a hint of expensive cologne. She can also feel his every movement, from his shaky breaths evening out to the tightening of his hands on her thighs.  She doesn’t move to unlock her body from his.

“Seems like I’ve got quite the  _ catch _ ,” Chat Noir purrs right into her ear with a laugh.

Ladybug doesn’t say anything out of embarrassment. In fact, she’s never felt  _ this _ close to him, despite all the previous hugs they’ve had. It could be because she just revealed how much she enjoys their hugs, or it could be because he’s being affectionate by holding her so carefully. She thinks this may be her favorite hug yet.

In the back of her mind she’s aware that it’s been closer to a minute since she landed straight in his arms, she worries that Chat’s arms may be tired. But he holds steadfast, and neither of them make a move to break apart.

“Sorry,” she mutters into his neck. She feels like she’s memorized this neck now. He seems to stiffen briefly before catching himself.

“What are you sorry for, my lady?” he says, pulling his neck away a little in attempt to look at her.

“For the surprise attack just now,” she explains. “I just-- I was--”

He chuckles. “You have no reason to be sorry for that, bugaboo. I quite enjoy getting my paws on you.”

Even though he can’t see her face from this angle, she rolls her eyes. Ladybug really should be separating from him, but when she starts to pull away, his arms tighten.

“Hold on,” Chat says. “I want to stay like this a little while longer.”

She doesn’t say anything. They cling onto each other in the intimate position. There's an obvious shift. Both of them silently wonder what this means for their relationship going ahead. And, internally, both of them discover that they’re excited to find that out.

At any rate, they're not in any kind of rush to separate from each other.


End file.
